Retcon Series
by HuckingHarkness
Summary: Being immortal has its drawbacks. A part of Jack's life his team is not privy to? Each Ch is a new short story "Lots of things you can do with Retcon..." NEW STORY: The Teaboy's at it again, arguing with Jack! But what's it about and why's Owen moaning?
1. Retcon 1

"**Retcon" November 2008**

**Inspiration comes from:**

_"Know what happens to all these people?" Jack asked, impatiently, but clearly trying to restrain himself. "They die, Ianto. They all die. I went after the Doctor so he could fix me. 'Cause I'm sick of watching them all die, having to Retcon them, erasing evidence behind me. This ability you find so amusing is a curse!"_

* * *

**Retcon**

It didn't happen often, but when it did, Jack was usually in a situation where he could quietly go off and deal with the problem. With his team, it had become more difficult for him to do it discreetly, harder to just give them the slip and meant that he often got into trouble with them for disappearing; but he had little choice, it had to be done.

This time, although not with the team, Jack was with Ianto. Kissing him in fact. The young man had left the Hub in a huff, after another pointless argument with Owen, and after grabbing a coat each for the both of them, he followed him to placate him and smooth things over.

Jack was in the middle of kissing Ianto on the Plass, when he noticed the familiar face, watching him incredulously, and frowning, as if he couldn't believe it. Damnit! Why now? he thought. Ianto noticed Jack had stopped responding to the kiss, and pulled back with a frown. Jack had come out here to placate him; he wasn't doing a very good job because now he seemed to be ignoring him completely!

"Jack!" he grouched. But the older man was too busy looking over his shoulder, so Ianto turned. Standing a couple of yards behind him, was an ancient old gentleman, leaning heavily on a walking stick, who had been out walking his dog, but was now staring at Jack as if he were a ghost.

"Captain Harke-ness?" the old man said hoarsely.

"Shit" Jack muttered, just loud enough to be heard by Ianto, although whether that was his intention, Ianto didn't know.

"What is it? Who is he?"

"An old friend of mine." Jack explained, "Look I've gotta go, I'll see you at the hub in a bit." And with that, Jack patted him on the shoulder, and left abruptly; greeting the old man jovially as "Tinker" and heading off without a glance backward. Ianto trumped back to the hub, still cross, but now for an entirely different reason. Jack had better have a good reason for abandoning him.

I was two hours before Jack returned. Ianto had followed him on the CCTV, watched him go into a nearby pub with the man and come out hours later alone. When he arrived back, he walked in a stony silence to his office and tossing his coat towards his coat stand, he poured himself a large scotch from his glass decanter.

Ianto made his way silently into the room. Without turning round Jack poured the younger man a smaller measure before turning round. "I'm sorry about earlier... I had something to deal with which couldn't wait."

"A drink with old Tinker eh?"

"Er, no. I didn't have any- I never do in that pub, just whomever I take there. I order water and a large lager and the barman knows to lace the drink with Retcon for me. We have a nice little deal going there- he owes me some favours."

Ianto didn't ask, instead he asked what the old man, Tinker had done to deserve Retcon in his drink. "He recognised me." Ianto raised an eyebrow, waiting for his Boss to elaborate, "We were drinking buddies and some, a while back now. Must be a little over 40 years ago..."

"So you gave him Retcon?"

"Yup."

"For being your friend?"

"Think about it Ianto, what would happen if people all around the city recognised someone they met over 40 years ago, who didn't look a day older? They'd start to ask questions. I don't want that- again." The last word was barely audible, and Ianto knew the discussion was over. He was now starting to understand why Jack didn't want to make too many friends outside of Torchwood.

* * *

**Er, hey guys. It's been a while. I apologise for any American-English spellings- my spell checker won't work to English-UK (anyone got the Mac version of Word, called 'Pages' and know how to change the dictionary, let me know!) Also, tell me any spelling changes and I'll correct them!**

**Hope you enjoy this, a story along the same lines will be put up as a 2nd Chapter. Inspiration for this... mini series I guess you could call it, is quoted at the top- not sure who wrote it, but if it was you, let me know & I'll give credit where it's due! That's all for now Folks! Carrie ;) **

November '08


	2. Retcon 2

**Retcon 2**

Captain Jack Harkness slammed the phone back into it's cradle, for what must have been about the twelfth time that week, the second or third of the day; before gazing crossly out through the glass windows of his office, which looked over the hub. He rose and standing at the door, bellowed the one name he knew could get him out of this sticky mess.

"Ianto!"

Ianto froze; there was only one person who would a) yell at him like that and b) make himself heard throughout the depths of Torchwood, echoing in the archives where the previously named young man was currently working. He tilted his head to the side, analysing the tone of voice, before making his way briskly upwards- Jack was stressed and frustrated about something. Bringing him coffee would calm him, but he had to be quick, as the man would be impatient.

"Good-morning, Sir. You... bellowed?"

Jack looked up grumpily, before a small, reluctant smile graced his pursed lips. The young man always knew what he wanted and when; Jack was grateful for the fresh coffee he was handed.

"Now, what was it you wanted?" Asked Ianto patiently, sitting down in a chair opposite his boss.

Jack sighed, this was all so complicated he wasn't sure he even understood it, but he tried his best to explain his predicament to Ianto with as much detail as he could manage. "Someone has been pestering me all week about some kind of title deeds or something, that I apparently own. Mr Portress insists that I am the sole owner of some crummy flat on the shabby side of Cardiff, which I rented for a while back in 19-something. But as I only rented it for six months I don't see how it has anything to do with me." Ianto just nodded, suspecting Jack had more to say on the subject; which he did.

"Anyway, he is insisting he wants to see some proof that I am the descendant of the "30 something year old Jack Harkness" of however-many-years-ago, before handing me the keys to the place, which I gather has been in his possession for quite some time now. I'm not the easiest person to get hold of really. Anyway, I've tried telling him that I'm not interested and he can keep the blasted place for all I care, but all that seems to do is guarantee that I get another phone call from him the following day."

Jack's demeanour suddenly changed, until he was pouting like a child. "Ianto, pwese will you make the annoying man go 'way?" Ianto smiled, used to Jack's swift changes in mood. "Of course, sir. Do you have a number for Mr... Portress?"

"I have three. Take your pick on his personal mobile number, his work mobile, and his office line." Jack responded,"He even tried to give me his home number once!" he said, tossing a heavily doodled notebook at Ianto, which amongst the scribbles, held three numbers. The ink on the page was dark and blotchy, as if written by an angry hand, but the scrawl was familiar to Ianto as Jack's fountain pen.

"Is there anything else before I go sort this out sir?" asked Ianto, the pair of them were getting curious looks from the rest of the team down below; they could clearly see the pair having an in-depth conversation, so there was no possible way for them to be having sex and the team were naturally curious.

"No that's it, just, give this priority- weevils or end of the world I don't care! If that guy calls me one more time I'm either gonna Retcon his ass back to kingdom come or shoot him; and I still might Retcon his ass anyway. He knows too much about me already."

Barely half an hour later Gwen was knocking on the frame to Jack's office. Curiosity had got the better of her, and she didn't care if it killed the cat. Her boss looked up expectantly, eyebrows raised is enquiry at her approach. "Jack... where's Ianto gone?"

"Has he left?"

"Yes, he left shortly after making a phone call on his mobile."

"Ah yes, he's running an errand for me. Nothing to worry about, he'll be back soon enough. He has my permission to do what he needs to."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing to do with you or Torchwood, Gwen... although, if you're interested in nightly escapades..." Jack leered suggestively.

"Err... No thanks!" Said Gwen, hastily retreating from her bosses office- she had walked in on one of their 'escapades' once and had no intention of a repeat performance, thank you very much!

When Gwen sat back down at her desk, it wasn't long before Owen had wondered over, and Tosh looked up; "So, where's our Teaboy then?" asked Owen, casually perusing through a file on Gwen's desk. He was trying to look nonchalant, but failed miserably when Gwen snatched the file back, even glancing up at Jack's office.

Jack was standing watching their mother's meeting intently, a slight smirk on his face. Few people knew that he had learnt how to lip read over the years, and he was putting it to good use now. He had hoped a suggestively lewd comment to Gwen would cause her imagination to run away from her and his plan had worked beautifully.

"Jack's sent him to run an errand. I gather it has something to do with their... er... plans tonight. I didn't ask." Said Gwen, heat rising to her cheeks.

"How come he gets to organise his nightly activities on Torchwood time? He told me off just yesterday!"

"Owen, you were having phone sex with your latest dalliance. I think it was justified." Tosh said frankly, going back to the translation research she was currently working on. Above them all Jack laughed at Toshiko's statement, but no one noticed.

"Still!" muttered Owen, retreating back to his autopsy lab.

Exactly two hours later, Ianto walked back into the hub, a suspicious looking package under one arm. Without giving the team a second glance, he made his way directly to Jack's office. He had received a text message from Jack, specifically requesting he get a 'mysterious looking brown package' before he returned to the hub that day, so after meeting Mr Portress in Jack's Pub, he went shopping.

As soon as he entered, Jack stood up and snogged him, in full view of the rest of the team, before procuring the brown package and disappearing with it into his quarters. Ianto sighed heavily, before sinking into the nearest chair.

Once Jack had returned, and was reclined in his chair, boots on the edge of the table, (as usual!) Ianto started- "Err, Jack, I'll need the contents of your 'mysterious brown package', it's got the cleaning supplies for the Hub in it."

Jack nodded before he spoke, "Okay shoot. I wanna know everything you've done for me this afternoon and how. Did you Retcon the man?"

"Yes Jack, every thing's sorted. The 'flat' as you called it, has been donated to a charity for the elderly- it will be perfect for some little old lady with nothing but a small pension; since it's on the ground floor, and within walking distance of a corner shop-"

"-The number of times I popped in there at some ungodly hour to buy condoms..." interrupted Jack, staring past the glass of his office.

Ianto cleared his throat loudly, and Jack focussed his attention on Ianto once more. "Right, I've also given Mr Portress enough Retcon, to make him forget he ever found you, and I've laid a paper trace, so the flat is no longer his responsibility- it looks like the charity has had it in their possession for years."

"What would I do without you Ianto?"

* * *

**Er... that's all folks! I hope you like it and will review. If I have anymore ideas, I'll put 'em up, & if you have any, let me know! ;) Carrie**

**November '08**


	3. Retcon 3

**Retcon 3**

**Set before Gwen was working for Torchwood.**

**

* * *

**

"Jack Bloody Harkness!"

The shout came from a middle aged woman, standing behind the police cordon which had just been erected, forcing her off her own property. Suzie had identified the site as having Rift activity that morning, so Jack had called the rest of the team in earlier than usual to investigate. En route Tosh had intercepted an early police report on an incident in the same precinct reporting a 'mysterious' death.

Jack turned to look at the woman who had called him, the voice sounding vaguely familiar to him. As soon as he turned, Jack froze and all the colour drained from his face. Suzie, who had hung back to speak to Jack, was curious at the reaction from the Captain, usually what he was a closed book when it came to what he was thinking or his feelings, the open shock was refreshing in a terrifying way.

"Are you okay, Jack?"

He didn't reply straight away, instead making his way over to the woman. She looked as if she had once been very pretty, but was not ageing well Suzie thought. Suzie didn't hear the conversation, but when the woman took a seat on the low wall surrounding her property, as Jack followed the rest of his team inside, it was clear she was going to wait for him.

When Jack and the team left the small, terrace cottage, they had only found the remains of an alien detonator. "Right, Owen, Tosh and Suzie, I want you to take the SUV back to the Hub. Tosh I want you to analyse that thing, Owen- check that it isn't leaking radiation or any other substance that could possibly be lethal and Suzie; I know its a pain, but you're on Retcon duty-" He ordered, tossing a container of the pills to her. "I'm going out and will be back later, tell Ianto to have a coffee waiting for me when I get back." The team threw curious glances at his retreating back, but headed for the SUV anyway.

Once at the hub, Suzie brought up a map of the cities CCTV cameras. Curiosity getting the better of her, she ran a trace to find the Captain. Eventually she saw him entering an old pub, the woman of earlier on his arm. They made an interesting pair; Jack much younger than the woman, but his old fashioned manor not looking out of place for once, he was a true gentleman. Leaving the CCTV footage at the corner of her screen, she quickly set a program to alert her when Jack left the pub.

Less than half an hour later, Suzie's computer alerted her to Jack's departure, the CCTV following as he stepped alone from the Pub and started to make his way back to the Hub. Suzie quickly hacked into the remote closed circuit television which operated in the pub and looked for the woman. She found her slumped, seemingly asleep in a corner booth, a half finished lager in front of her and an empty glass opposite her.

_What have you been up to Captain? _Suzie mused, _Retcon perhaps, but why?_

Suzie did not get her answer as to why the woman had been dosed with Retcon, until a few weeks later, when checking up on the woman, found that a divorce had just been filed, between Joanne Harding and one _'Jack Harkness'_ .

______________________________

**Hope you like, it was a random one I know, I've an idea that sort of links to it, but I'm not sure how to put it into words... If you're clever, and know Jack's past relationships you might see a 'flaw' in this story. However, this **_**will **_**be resolved in the next story (I think). It just might take a while before that gets written properly and stuff.**

**04, Dec 2008**


	4. Retcon 4 Jack Dreams

**Retcon 5**

Jack dreams

_Once when Jack gave Ianto Retcon, to make him forget the torment of his(Jack's) dreams._

* * *

It had been a long hard day, and exhausted, Jack was finally allowed to fall straight into bed after his shower. He had sent Gwen home to Rhys- or rather she had taken herself home; all Jack knew was that at some stage that evening she had left to be with her husband. And Jack was immensely grateful, he just prayed that the rift alarm would not even breathe tonight, because there was no way he could have dealt with anything more tonight; he was shattered.

Ianto, who had helped his exhausted boss to remove what looked like caked mud from his body in the shower, soon followed suit, joining Jack in exhausted sleep. An indication of just how tired Jack was, was the way that he fell asleep immediately, actually _sleeping_, without needing something else to tire and sate him. Jack was so tired that his exhausted body fell into the deepest sleep he'd had in a very long time. Over two thousand years in fact, the cryo chamber didn't really allow for sleep. It wasn't long however, before Jack's mind had recovered sufficiently to start functioning subconsciously. It started with the muscle twitches, which jerked him wide awake, due to him being so tense. His nerves still felt as tight as springs.

Eventually Jack drifted back into restless slumber, and began to dream...

Ianto was awoken from a deep sleep by a quiet moaning sound. He wasn't sure at first what it was, but when it came again in time with Jack shaking his head, he realised it was indeed the man in bed beside him. He rolled over and watched in fascination; he'd never actually been awake when his lover was asleep, at least not properly. Jack liked to pretend that he was asleep in the morning, but he always smiled, before opening clear blue eyes to meet Ianto's own staring ones, so Ianto knew he'd actually been awake. He never saw Jack sleeping, and this also included seeing Jack dream, so seeing this wonder was something he would enjoy himself for now.

As Ianto watched, Jack's face suddenly became slack, before he started to breath heavily, almost... _in fear?_ Ianto wasn't sure. That is, until Jack suddenly cried out "No!" making Ianto jump violently. This was immediately followed by the most ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream of sheer terror and extreme anguish Ianto had ever heard in his life. Jack's face was contorted with a phantom agony. Sweat pouring across his exposed skin, as he began to shiver violently.

For a moment Ianto was paralysed with fear. Then his training kicked in and he tried to rouse Jack, to no avail. The older man finally stopped shrieking, when he ran out of air in his lungs, his tormented howl dying down with a strangled gurgle, before Jack started to gasp for breath, as if he'd forgotten how to breathe. Which he may have done. His chest refused to rise and fall, as if restricted by something.

Ianto had tried all he could think of to wake Jack, even hauling him roughly to the floor, but he simply fell heavily, landing with a thud and continued to wreathe and gasp on the floor. Jack's lips began to turn blue at the lack of oxygen, and Ianto was forced to give the man mouth to mouth, simply to force air into his unresponsive body. Ianto's hand scrambled, blindly for his mobile phone which he'd left on Jack's bedside table, while he continued to force air into Jack's lungs.

He dialled Owen's number, and then froze in horror. The doctor couldn't answer. He was dead. Properly dead, disintegrated into particles of nothingness. Dread filled Ianto- _what the hell could he do now?!_ He did the only thing he could, he called 999, asking to speak to a paramedic. When asked what had happened, he stopped; there was no way he could explain what had really happened, and meanwhile, he couldn't keep Jack breathing.

"He fainted." Ianto said the closest thing he could think of, "Passed out, and... now he won't wake up. I've tried shaking him and calling and shouting, he just won't respond!"

"Okay son, what's your name?..."

"What? I... Ianto."

"Okay, Ianto, calm down. Have you tried splashing cold water on his face? Sometimes all that is needed is a shock to wake a patient."

"No, I. Wait, I'll try that." Ianto ran to the bathroom, filling a glass with cold water, the mobile phone clutched between ear and shoulder. As he reached to turn the tap off, the phone slipped and went skidding across the floor, out of reach under the antique feet of the bath tub. Ianto cursed, in a string of Welsh and English, before crawling across the floor and desperately reaching for the phone. He needed the calm voice on the end of the line, it was the only thing grounding him, stopping him from falling to pieces.

When Ianto's finger tips finally retrieved the precious piece of plastic and held it back to his ear, it felt like an eternity had passed since he'd last heard the comforting voice. The voice on the other end of the line sounded almost as relieved to hear his Welsh vowels as he was to hear the man.

Ianto made his way back to Jack's bedroom, but froze at the door. The older man lay motionless on the floor, his body lifeless, and deathly pale. A stronger blue tinge to his lips. Captain Jack Harkness was diseased. And that was the last straw for Ianto, who collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap, sobbing his heart out, the phone dropping in his slack fingers and spinning a little away from Ianto, towards Jack's prone figure.

The young man's sobs were almost loud enough to drown out the tremendous gasp of life which Jack's body involuntarily gave, before the older man rolled over, coughing violently, and fighting for breath. As soon as he was conscious of Ianto sobbing on the floor however, he crawled over, pulling the broken man into his lap.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I'm here. I'm fine, you're fine. Ianto, listen to me, we're fine, come on, its okay." Jack rubbed Ianto's back reassuringly, offering what support he could in his current state. Meanwhile, on the other side of the phone the paramedic relaxed slightly. He'd felt so completely useless on the other side of the phone when Ianto had broken down. Now he just wanted to check the patient was okay, since he had heard the gasp, followed by the coughing and spluttering.

When the sobbing subsided, into the occasional snuffle from Ianto, and the comforting, reassuring voice went quiet, the paramedic tried again, "Hello? Ianto? Are you alright?" He called loudly, "How is you friend doing?" Jack looked up at the tinny voice, and spotted the abandoned mobile. Reaching over he answered the voice.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"My name is Jerry Harriet, I'm a paramedic. Are you alright sir? I assume it was you who fainted. Your friend dialled 999 when he found you unresponsive."

"Er, every thing's fine now thanks Jerry. I just gave Ianto a bit of a scare, that's all. We're both fine now. Thanks for your help, but I can handle it from here." And without giving the man a chance to reply Jack hung up, wrapping Ianto in a tight embrace and leading him towards the bed, where the two of them sat on the edge together.

"I was so scared Jack," Ianto finally said in a small voice, "I... I tried calling Owen first, but..." Ianto's voice cracked again, and he leant into Jack's warm body, taking comfort from the strongly beating heart beneath him, as tears slid down his cheeks. Eventually he cried himself asleep, and Jack lay him back on the bed, tucking the blanket around him, before leaving quietly and heading towards the kitchen. Quickly he half-filled two cups with sweet tea, adding a 'recovery' tablet he had invented for himself, to help with the aftereffects of death into one cup, and a Retcon pill into the next cup. He took the rest of the tea back with him, to his quarters.

Ianto was barely asleep for ten minutes, before he moaned back into wakefulness. When he was fully awake Jack was ready, sitting beside him. He'd carefully filled the cups while Ianto awoke, so they'd be hot enough to drink, before encouraging the young man to sit up and drink something. "Is there anything you want to ask me Ianto?" Jack asked quietly, giving the young man an opening to talk, if he wanted it. He knew Ianto would drink his tea slowly, and he also knew that tea slowed the reaction time of Retcon, while water sped up the process.

"How many times... have you..."

"Died?" Ianto nodded.

"A few. Only when it's really bad though, usually I just wake up."

"What were you dreaming about...?"

"... Being slaughtered. In one of the worst ways possible," Said Jack darkly.

Ianto fell quiet and drank his tea. It was helping a lot, and he was starting to feel sleepy again. Jack leant over and kissed him gently on the forehead, before moving to lie beside him, still drinking his own tea.

When Ianto's eyelids drooped, and the empty tea cup slid from his slack fingers Jack took it from him, waited a minute, and then slid back out of the bed. He collected all traces of the tea and returned them to the kitchen. He washed and put away one of the cups, so it would look like he'd been the only one having a midnight drink and then returned to Ianto, wrapping his arms around the peacefully sleeping man.

He wouldn't get any more sleep tonight, but at least he could comfort Ianto while he slept.

* * *

**Hey Guys, thanks for reading. I've beta'd this three times before I succeeded in saving my changes, so I hope it's good! I know I said there was an 'issue I would resolve, in the previous story, but that story is nowhere near finished, & a kinda short sequel is brewing for this, so the 'resolution' Retcon story will probably be at Retcon 6 instead! Hope you don't mind! :P**

**Carrie ;)**

8th December 2008


	5. Retcon 5 Paramedic

**Retcon 5**

Paramedic

Jerry Harriet was a good Paramedic, but there were a few time in his job where he felt useless. It had happened twice in the last few days. Once when he was on telephone duty for the 999 call centre, and once today. It wasn't his fault, but he still felt useless. He'd been called out to someone passed out in the street, frothing at the mouth.

By the time he had arrived, there was nothing he could do for the man- he had no idea what the toxin ingested had been. The man would be sent to the nearest hospital, where he would be formally pronounced dead before being placed in the morgue, an autopsy performed, and frozen until friends and family could be informed and organise the body's removal.

Just as Jerry was leaving the scene, his radio alerted him of a very similar situation a few blocks away, so getting back into his emergency response vehicle, he reversed back up the narrow alley. As he neared the mouth he opened his comms to make a brief report on the scene he had just left.

Why aliens chose to kill people in narrow alleys, Jack would never understand. He was just turning into one such alley too fast, when he almost hit a fast response ambulance vehicle coming in the other direction. Jack slammed on the brakes, and the SUV instantly ground to a halt, the alien tires gripping perfectly despite the wet tarmac, but causing the car to rock violently forward on its shocks, before settling. Unfortunately the passengers weren't so well equipped and Gwen ended up bashing her head on the seat in front of her, while Ianto was stopped by his seat-belt locking in place.

Jack checked there was a response of "I'm okay" from the two members left of his team before putting the car back into gear. He was about to squeeze past the vehicle in front of him, when Ianto picked up the same report Jerry had received. "Sir wait, there's been a similar report a few blocks away. The patient is still conscious- for the moment, but they won't survive unless we can get there with the alien anti-toxin kit.

Had it been the Torchwood of a few years ago, Jack would have argued that the life of the civilian had nothing to do with them, and that their job was to catch the alien and stop the threat from spreading, but now they had Gwen, the heart, who had changed Jack and changed Torchwood. This time he didn't hesitate, but reversed out of the alley and drove as fast as possible to the next site.

Jerry Harriet was shaken by the near collision with the big black vehicle. The driver must have very fast reactions to have avoided that impact, but he hadn't waited, simply reversing out of the alley at high speed, strange blue lights on the windscreen bursting into life, flashing brightly and contrasting with the shiny black car. Jerry had thought it had been a mistake on his part, because he hadn't had his full attention on the road, but now, after seeing the speed with which the car reversed, he thought both drivers were in fact to blame.

Jerry frowned when he found himself following in the wake of the heavy black car, it seemed to be travelling towards the same scene he was headed. He didn't mind for now though, he was getting there twice the speed he would normally, even with the blue light on the roof of his car flashing. The black beast seemed to command respect, and a wide berth from all the other cars. Even the traffic lights turned green when it approached.

Jack screeched to a halt in front of their victim, who had obviously collapsed, if the crowd standing around was anything to go by. It was a young woman, foaming a little at the mouth, but seemingly still conscious. Jack had previously given strict instructions that under no circumstances could any of their equipment be seen by members of the public, so Gwen and Ianto were left the task of dispersing the crowd.

Mean while Jack did his best to keep the woman comfortable, and breathing. He'd already sucked out as much of the poison as he could, giving the impression of kissing her, and spitting. As soon as the crowd was a manageable distance for Gwen to cope with on her own Jack shouted for Ianto and told him to get the medi-kit.

Jerry arrived on the scene just as Jack shouted Ianto's name. He'd heard the name before somewhere, and it took mere seconds for him to remember the name from a few nights before. The man whom he'd called Ianto didn't look to be the sort of man to break down; the quite opposite in fact, he looked calm under pressure, his face and manor remaining impassive and calm. He recognised the american accent as well, as the man who had rudely hung up on him. Shaking his head he made his way over to the kneeling american, medical kit in hand.

"Excuse me sir, but I can handle it from here," said Jerry firmly. Jack just looked up, not moving his fingers from the woman's racing pulse, while surreptitiously checking the readouts on his wristband.

"What's your name?" Jack asked, not stopping Jerry from kneeling beside him and placing an oxygen mask over the woman's face, but not moving either.

"Jerry, Jerry Harriet. I was on the phone the other night when you friend called."

"Ah, yes. Don't mention it to him, he won't remember and it'll just upset him." Jack said quickly, glancing up to see where Ianto was.

"I dunno, he looks like he could handle anything."

"He can, and does handle most things, just not that. If you mention it he won't be able to concentrate on the job at hand, and I need him at his best today- working without a qualified medic he's going to have to do all the figures in his head-"

"Excuse me, but I am a qualified medic and I can handle this myself."

"Oh yeah?" Jack challenged, "And what do you know about alien toxins, and their metabolic breakdown?" Jack met his gaze before looking for Ianto once more.

"Ianto! Get over here, she's about to have a seizure!" he yelled.

"A-alien?" Jerry stuttered, temporarily forgetting the young woman in front of him, until she started to fit. "Wait a minute, how did you know she was _about _to have a seizure?!"

"Told ya' I know what I'm doing, now would you step back and let us save this poor woman please?" The question was firm enough to be an instruction, rather than a request, and Jerry obeyed mutely, watching Ianto as he set to work with a swab and a computer analysis program. He had a cure in minutes, and set to work. Ianto worked in harmony with Jack, as the two of them made the anti-toxin, working in perfect synchronicity, as if each knew what the other wanted before a word was said.

Jerry watched in fascination, keeping an eye on the patient who had fallen unconscious after the seizure. He could feel the chemistry between the two of them and didn't dare interrupt. When they turned round with a filled syringe he automatically backed off, until he heard what Ianto said to him next; "Um, I don't know how to administer an injection. That was Owen's job. I just did the maths when Tosh wasn't around with her computer."

"Oh. And you need me to give it to her where exactly?"

"Directly into a main blood vessel, for immediate effect," Jack replied.

As soon as that was done Ianto cleared up the mess they had made with the kit, before returning it to the SUV. Jack and Jerry meanwhile waited in tense silence, relieved when the young woman came round, giving Jerry something to do.

Ianto returned a short while later with cups of coffee, for each of them. Jack waited for Ianto to hand him his, instead of reaching for the nearest one, as he knew these would contain the Retcon doses needed for patient and medic. He'd told Ianto to give Jerry a 48 hour pill while they had been working on an anti-toxin, not wanting him to bring up what had happened the other night with anyone else.

When Jerry started to feel woosy Jack and Ianto helped him to walk back to his car. Next they carried the young woman, placing her on the back seat of his car to recover. When the pair awoke an hour later they would have no recollection of what had happened to them.

* * *

**Hey guys. I really hope you are enjoying these, they won't leave me alone! They're stopping me from doing other work, so I really hope you appreciate these. Because I've written a story a day now, I'm probably not going to post anything for a bit, it'll give me a chance to catch up with other stuff. If you review however, it might be sooner. ;P**

**That's all folks!**

**Carrie ;)**


	6. Retcon 6 Not Forgotten

**Retcon 6**

**Not Forgotten**

The phone call came shortly after Jack's return from the year that never was. It was a direct line to his office, and the person on the other side of the phone sounded frantic, not waiting for a response she spoke urgently. "Please, are you Jack? I need someone who works for Torchwood." This was followed by some muffled shouts, in which Jack clearly heard a man scream "Doctor!" at the top of their lungs before, "Out of his mind, he is, and driving us all crazy, constant screaming, never stops!"

"Who is this?" Asked Jack loudly, frowning.

"Arlene, Arlene Phillips. D' you think you could come and visit the Llawyn Mental Facility sir? It is vital that we find out as much information as possible about a newly submitted patient and you seem to be the only link."

"Who is he?" asked Jack

"Uh, he arrived introducing himself as 'James Medforth'," Jack's faced paled, he remembered that name from the Valiant. The woman on the end of the line continued, unaware of the affect of her statement, "but he is very confused- thinks he has lived through a year which never existed!" At that Jack made a decision. "I'll be right there," he said hanging up and moving towards the door- nearly barrelling straight into Ianto who was standing at the door.

"Is everything all right sir? You're looking rather pale."

"I'm fine," replied Jack curtly, he needed some air, "I'm just going out for a while, I'll be back late- send the others home early." Ianto watched the arrogant Captain stride across to the stone slab and out of the building. He'd better have a good reason for keeping him late tonight without his consent, or the rest of the team.

When Ianto relayed Jack's message, the other members of Torchwood looked immediately suspicious, but after receiving no further information, and being unable to track Jack (he'd disappeared from the CCTV) they reluctantly left, leaving Ianto in charge.

Jack stepped out of the cab, paying far more than necessary to ensure the cabby stayed outside the hospital. Jack paused, locking his thoughts and feelings away for now; he had to do this, his sometime torturer clearly remembered, at least in part, what pain he'd been forced to inflict during the last year. Jack knew that no one deserved to suffer that on their conscience; no matter how much pain he'd been through at the hands of James Medforth. The master had been exceptionally cruel to the guards, controlling them with fear for their lives. Few died, preferring to obey him. James was in the worst position, having a wife onboard- if he did not follow orders, to the letter, then she would end up tortured or abused, and then killed. To torture and kill a man who would revive again was the lesser evil than the eventual death of the woman he loved; Jack agreed, but it didn't make the memories, or the multiple deaths any less painful.

At the threshold to the room where James was lying, peacefully sedated, Jack stopped, there was a one sided window in the door which allowed him a view of James vacant face. Memories of his own blood pooling around his feet, as he slowly bled to death flashed across his eyes. He staggered, leaning heavily against the wall to recover, the memories and emotions raw within him. _Not now! He had to do this._ Locking his memories away once more and standing tall, he went back to the door. It was very likely that James would remember him and that might make administering Retcon more difficult. The young man would need to take a very powerful pill to erase the memories of a year, and it would be better taken willingly.

Jack needn't have worried, the man was so out of it, that he didn't even realise Jack wasn't a nurse, and upon placing the pill in his mouth, and offering him water, James simply swallowed it down, slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep, from which, hopefully, he would recover, only missing the few days he'd been in hospital for and not aware of the year he'd lived aboard the Valiant.

Once he left the room, Arlene was waiting for him. "Do you recognise him?" she questioned, falling onto step beside him.

"No, I've never seen him before. But I'll let you know if we confirm his ID at the station. When I return tomorrow morning, I'd also like to question him, if he's he awake."

"Yes, all right, but I don't know how lucid he'll be. Thank you for your help on this officer, it is much appreciated that the Police force could spare you." Jack gave her a tight smile, before stepping outside and allowing the cold air to refresh him. The smell of disinfectant was getting to him.

While in the cab, he wasn't spoken to once by the cabby; who must've sensed Jack didn't want to talk, or maybe he'd caught a glimpse of his dark, terrifying eyes; they were enough to frighten the devil.

When he returned, Jack went straight to his bunker, losing his coat somewhere on the way. Ianto followed cautiously, Jack's sombre expression wasn't a sign of a good night ahead.

In the comfort of his own room Jack finally let his guard slide. As tears blurred his vision, he crumpled to the floor in a foetal ball. Sobs wracked his body as the days events overwhelmed him, he could no longer hold back the tears and they flowed fast. Faster than they had in a long time.

Ianto was stunned and worried by the complete and utter break down of his Captain. Very rarely did he show any emotion at all, and now Ianto saw everything, it terrified him. But there was little he could do, except try to provide some comfort. He seized the blanket from Jack's bed, and wrapping it around the shaking mans shoulders, he hugged him tightly, encompassing Jack's frail body in his own, just like the Captain had done for him long ago, after Lisa died.

It was hours before either of them moved, Jack's sobs finally dying down to quiet whimpers. Ianto encouraged the broken man to sit up, pulling him towards the small cot bed. He was reluctant to move, and barely responsive, but with Ianto's quiet words of encouragement in his ear he finally moved. Ianto still had to practically drag the exhausted man onto the bed, and he undressed him himself; Jack didn't seem to even register this.

As soon as Jack was lying in just his white T-shirt and underwear Ianto stepped away to strip himself, he was glad he's removed his jacket, tie and shoes earlier, because as soon as he lost contact with Jack, the older man began to whimper once more, becoming distressed. Ianto stepped up to him immediately, with words of reassurance, stripping quickly before joining Jack, wrapping his arms tightly around the slightly shivering man. Jack clung to him as if his life depended on it. Eventually his vice grip slackened and Jack drifted off to sleep in his lovers arms; Ianto allowed himself to follow suite.

The next morning Ianto awoke to an empty bed, the sound of his Captain working in his office upstairs. Ianto pulled on some clothes and went to make the pair of them coffee, smiling softly at his captain before he exited the office. Jack looked just the same as ever- as if last night had never happened. Ianto knew that he and Jack would never speak of last night again. He followed the older man's example and went about his business as usual.

Jack looked up from his work when Ianto re-entered with coffee, inhaling the glorious, rich scent; he smiled and took a sip from the offered blue and white mug.

"Thank you."

The words were quietly spoken and heartfelt; Ianto knew Jack wasn't thanking him for his coffee. He stepped round the desk and met his Captain in a beautiful, soft kiss. When he needed air, Ianto pulled away, holding Jack's gaze for a moment, saying nothing. "You need to get dressed," Jack whispered. Ianto nodded and stepped back towards the hole in the ground, missing the tear-rimmed eyes of his Captain as he sent a soft look his way.


	7. Retcon 7 The Yellow Daisy

**Retcon 7**

**Just a lil' note: the italics are present day, & normal text is memories. I would've done it the other way around, but that's harder to read! Hope you enjoy & are kind enough to review. ;) Ps, I'm open to any new ideas too.**

**

* * *

**

_Little Rose Tyler, The Yellow Daisy_

_Jack was tidying some final belongings of his, and returning them to their rightful places on his desk when he found it. It was a perfectly pressed little flower. He picked it up and paused, leaning on the edge of the desk, lost in memories. Estelle had pressed it for him. He'd returned from a business trip to London with it in his button hole; he'd been upset as the flower started to wilt, when she saw how precious it was to him she'd carefully pressed it for him, protecting it for him forever, never even asking where or whom he'd got it from. _

_Jack remembered that day in London. It was the day he'd gone to see Rose growing up..._

Captain Jack Harkness was on leave. Well, actually he'd just gone walk about, giving Emily the slip, while on a trip to visit Torchwood London, but who was counting? He hated that place, and hoped he'd never have to set foot in there. Who knows what they would try do to him; the man who couldn't die? He was a liability to himself. Instead he was whiling away his time walking the London streets; currently he was walking through a council estate in London, looking for someone special...

He found her playing in a park, on the edge of the Powell Estate, with a very young Mickey. Rose Tyler looked about nine or ten years old, and she was beautiful. Her dark brown eyes sparkled, as she played some imaginary game with Mickey. She was oblivious to the man in the military uniform who stood watching at the edge of the park. Jack watched, a tear in his eye, as her inquisitive nature sent her to explore some small creature or flower at the edge of the fence surrounding the playground.

Just as Jack was about to turn away however, she looked up and saw him. She smiled and stood up; then, glancing to check where Mickey was, she beckoned him over.

Jack wasn't sure what to do, if he ignored her, knowing Rose- she'd probably follow him, but if he went over he would disrupt the timeline. He stood, frozen to the spot in indecision, before deciding against his better judgement to go over. He had a possible way out of this yet, though he didn't want to use it. He was rewarded with his choice by an even wider toothy grin, from the nine year old Rose.

"Rose!" It was Mickey, he called her from the other side of the play park; the side furthest from Jack he noticed, he always was more timid than she was. "Rose we've gotta go now!" he said, watching Jack suspiciously. She ignored him in favour of the man ahead of her, who was far more exciting.

When he reached her, Jack didn't speak, he just stared. Rose too just stared up at him, before she reached into her pocket, and took out a small, perfect yellow daisy, which she held out to him. Jack took the offering, and slipped it into the button hole of his coat, being careful not to touch the child, he didn't want to disrupt the timeline any more than he was already.

He and Rose had spent the rest of the day together, her showing him around the city, in the special way only a child could; her favourite hiding places, where Joseph the cat lived, the grumpy old man's flat, and the fish and chip shop. Jack bought ice-cream and payed for lunch.

Jack had enjoyed the day so much, not wanting to leave her, but he knew he had to, and he knew that she couldn't remember. It was selfish of him to have spent an entire day with her, when Rose couldn't be allowed to remember, but he needed something to cherish in his long life.

Jack had ended up using two Retcon pills that day, needing to give one to Rose's mother too, when he brought the young child home, fast asleep in his strong arms. Jackie had been worried about her daughter and was about to call the police. Instead he'd charmed her into inviting him in for tea, in which he placed the Retcon.

He'd left the Tyler house late that night, after washing his and Jackie's mugs and kissing Rose's cheek goodnight; the yellow daisy still in his lapel.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! ;)**

**22 December 2008**


	8. Retcon 8

**Retcon 8**

_Speed Kills..._

Captain Jack Harkness was horny and frustrated. He was supposed to have been at Ianto's half an hour ago, which was why he was driving 100 miles or so over the speed limit, instead of his usual 60; so when the blue flashing lights of a police car forced him to pull over, its not surprising that he swore profusely in a language which was yet to be invented and slammed his hands on the steering wheel in frustration at further delay.

Jack slammed hard on the SUV's brakes, causing the police car which had been attempting to tail him at high speed, to swerve violently right into the next lane to avoid a collision with the back end of the monstrous black car. The police car skewered sideways slightly, before the driver managed to correct it and pull back onto the hard shoulder some 200 yards away from the SUV. After a brief pause the driver backed up until the police car was just in front of the intimidating black vehicle. Jack killed the engine with a growl and waited for the officer to approach.

Jack was exasperated to discover it was Gwen's buddy and ex-partner, PC Andy, looking somewhat pale after his close shave, but cheerful none the less to have stopped the Torchwood 4x4. When he knocked on the window Jack reluctantly opened it a couple of inches, leaving it high enough to shield the onboard alien equipment attached to the dashboard, but low enough for the PC to recognise him apparently.

"Good evening Captain-"

Jack interrupted politely before he could continue, "Well, it is evening Andy, but I really don't know what exactly is _good_ about it. I mean, personally, it has been a very _bad_ evening so far. You know how it is, plans for the evening interrupted at the last minute and when you go to investigate, you find out that it is a complete waste of your time." Jack smiled ingratiatingly.

"Er, yes, well..." Andy looked temporarily wrong footed but was soon back on track after glancing at the paperwork he was carrying. "I'm sorry to interrupt your um, evening plans, but could you step out of the car for a moment and join me in the police car, please Captain?"

"Andy, I never knew you felt that way, you only had to ask!" Jack winked, before reaching for a flask of coffee which he knew Ianto kept under the seat and following the officer's quickly retreating back. The flask was laced with Retcon, used for emergency purposes such as this.

Once Jack was seated in the passenger seat of the police car, after much persuasion and some lewd comments about the back seat; and he had successfully persuaded Andy to have a cup of coffee, while pretending to drink his own, he waited for PC Andy to speak.

"Are you aware what speed you were driving at Captain?"

"I'm sorry, Andy, it's just I have a gorgeous Welshman waiting for me, and I'd be in his pants by now if it weren't for a last minute emergency call out, so yes I am aware I was speeding, but wouldn't you?"

This time Andy _was _speechless. It took him a few minutes to recover, and he could only open his mouth wordlessly before shutting it again when Jack asked calmly, "'Something wrong officer?" Hiding his smirk behind his cup of coffee. Poor Andy shook his head to clear it before he started again.

"May I see your license please, Captain?" He felt himself feeling extremely tired.

"What license?" asked Jack.

"Your driver's licence Captain, I need it to register your speeding ticket." He shook his head again, trying to shake the weariness.

"Don't have one."

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't have a drivers license," said Jack slowly, as if talking to someone who was really stupid.

"Then how..." Andy was struggling to thick, er, think, straight... "How d'you...?"

Jack shrugged and waited for the officer to fall asleep, catching the plastic cup from his slack fingers as he slumped forward. Andy fell asleep quite quickly, having sipped rather a lot of hot coffee after standing out in the cold weather beside Jack's car. Next Jack made a quick call to Gwen requesting she telephone the police and let them know that there was an 'abandoned police car' on the motorway. She wasn't fooled by his excuse of nearly hitting it though and demanded answers.

"Jack since when have you ever cared about abandoned vehicles? You'd normally just hit them or go round and ignore them completely, especially a police car! What really happened?"

Jack tried to side step the questioning but eventually admitted the PC in the car was trying to give him a speeding ticket (he didn't mention it was Andy, and he was going to leave him to sit there until back-up arrived). Gwen then proceeded to laugh at his expense before declaring that she was going to tell the rest of the Torchwood team. Jack knew he would never live this down- they'd be teasing his endlessly every time he drove.

Just as Jack was pulling back onto the road Ianto called. Apparently Gwen had already told the entire team about his near speeding ticket via text message. Ianto was not happy to say the least and Jack would be grovelling tonight if he wanted anything from his Welshman tonight.

_finis_

**Lol, hope you liked it! Let me know if **

**a) you have any ideas, or **

**b) If I can improve on anything. **

**Also, a Big thank you to those of you who take the time to review.**

**That's all for now though folks! Carrie ; )**


	9. Retcon 9 Mosquito

**Retcon 9**

'_**Mosquito'**_

Captain Jack Harkness was in a foul mood. Owen Harper was also in a bad mood; The Captain had been slowly depleting his stores of heavy duty painkillers over the past week, and he was still complaining of a constant headache. Ianto was not in the best mood either, because when the Captain was in a bad mood it was him who had to bear the brunt of it. He had been on his toes, desperately trying to keep the peace between Torchwood and all the other organisations Jack had been fighting with this week. Gwen and Tosh were also feeling the strain, putting up with the infrequent cups of coffee because Ianto was too busy either fielding furious calls with his diplomatic charm, or gently rubbing at Jack's temples- which kept his quiet for two hours.

With a loud, exasperated growl Jack threw his pen onto his desk and shoved back his chair, heading for the door, his weapon in his hand, pulling his coat over his broad shoulders. Gwen and Tosh carefully looked up to the Captain's office where the frustrated growl had come from, followed by what sounded like an object being thrown against the opposite wall. Ianto hastily reappeared from the archives as the Captain stalked down the stairs, already wearing his RAF coat. "I want you all home by six. I'm going out and I probably won't be back. Don't call me if the rift goes off."

And with that Jack checked his Webley was loaded, attached it to his belt and left, leaving Ianto standing in the middle of the floor looking lost, and the rest of the team staring after his retreating back looking slightly worried at unleashing a cross and armed Captain on the world.

"Is he going to be all right out there?" asked Tosh worriedly.

"Of course he will! It's not like he's going to shoot anybody is it, Tosh?" Came Owen's scathing reply.

"Still, I think Ianto should go after him." said Gwen.

"Why me? It's not like I'll be able to do anything!" Ianto exclaimed, he was just as baffled as the rest of them- he'd tried to get to the bottom of Jack's mood every morning for the last week, and still Jack refused to answer him. Tosh hacked into the CCTV and set it to search for their Boss, but it quickly came back with nothing. "Why can we never find him on the CCTV? He can't have just disappeared!"

"Perhaps he's still standing on the invisible lift?" Gwen suggested.

"Maybe the CCTV won't run a search for a man who apparently doesn't exist." Said Owen, joining the others at Toshiko's screen.

"I reckon he just knows where to hide when he doesn't want to be found." said Ianto, making his way back to the coffee machine. He had enough time to make coffee for everyone before he was expecting an irate phone call from the Minister of Defence, whom Jack had called this morning.

"I'll keep an eye out for any Jack-like disturbances," said Tosh, before getting on with her own work.

Jack strolled quickly across the Plass, using the CCTV black spots only he knew about, and ducking his head from view when he had to pass in sight of them. He was a man on a mission and he didn't want to be seen. There was a fish and chip shop about a mile from the Plass, which had just acquired a 'Mosquito'; an alarm of sorts, which acted as a deterrent to loitering youths. The only problem was, that with his superior hearing, Jack could hear the constant high pitched ultrasonic screech, all hours of the day and night and it was giving him neuralgia.

Finally giving up on sleep for the fifth night in a row, Jack had spent the whole of last night wandering the streets until he found the wailing sound. Now he knew where and what it was, he had made the decision to put a stop to the racket. It was against his rights to have to listen to that thing any longer, it was making him cranky and irritable, which cramped his style; he'd been called Captain Cranky by detective Swanson at the last scene they had gatecrashed, _and_ there were rumours going around amongst the lesser police officers, so, taking careful aim, from just over 100 metres away, where he was hidden behind a low wall, Jack fired, hitting the offending alarm and silencing it immediately. He surreptitiously replaced his gun beneath his coat and sagged with relief against the wall.

Peace at last.

It didn't last long however, because the shop owner rushed out into the street, still dressed in a greasy apron, exclaiming at the sound of the gun shot. When he noticed his disintegrated Mosquito alarm he threw his hands up in despair before going back inside, presumably to call the Police. Jack made his hasty getaway before they arrived, still avoiding the cameras. He'd barely advanced a few steps when a voice called out to him- he turned, carefully raising his shoulder to shield his face from view. A group of about five youths were standing behind him, along the wall; they had clearly seen everything he had just done. Jack cursed in Penhaxillion.

"Woah, dude that was way out shooting man! An' well cool."

"Respect!" chimed in another.

The older of the lads spoke up, "That thing's been goin' off all the time, bin drivin' us all mad it has. You've done us a right favour! That old kaffer had it comin' otherwise. Can't do nothin' better 'n that now though, no poin'."

"Yeah well, it was annoying me!" said Jack before heading off, leaving the kids staring after him, as he weaved out of sight of cameras once more. He hoped the teenagers wouldn't get any stupid ideas. Maybe he should have given them Retcon... Oh well, he'd talk to Ianto about it.

Back in the hub, Gwen flinched violently when an alarm at Tosh's computer went off. "What's the hell is that?" she exclaimed, hand on heart, "Scared the hell out of me!"

"It's The Jack Alarm," said Owen stepping up to the screen, "What's he done now Tosh?"

"Uh, Ianto?" she called turning, "There's been a gunshot heard about a mile away from here, do you think it might have been Jack?"

Ianto made his way down the stairs from Jack's office, he had _just_ bid the Defence Minister farewell after a difficult conversation and was not best pleased with the Captain. He was even more annoyed when he read the details of the incident in town. "Looks just like the sort of stunt Jack would pull! I'll go over and check- as usual." Ianto quickly headed out the cog door, where he practically walked into Jack, who was on his way back in, a cheery smile on his face. Jack grasped him by the shoulders, ignoring his flurry of questions and swung him round, forcing him to step back in the hub and steered him towards his office.

"You had better have a good excuse for this Harkness!" Ianto threatened, pulling away from Jack and making his own way to the office. He waited at the door for Jack to enter, before slamming it shut behind them. The entire team stared at the closed door, as if willing it to disappear, so they could hear the conversation they knew was about to take place. Instead they heard the unmistakable sound of someone being slammed into the door, before through the blinds they saw a hand pressed flat against the door. The team quickly averted their eyes, pretending to go back to work and ignoring the occasional thud or moan. Owen returned to his autopsy, muttering the whole way before suggesting they all head for the pub. This was met by unanimous agreement and they all made a hasty exit.

"So I guess this means you're no longer in a bad mood then?" Ianto muttered in Jack's ear as the older man attacked his neck with kisses.

"Nope. Much better now." Jack then proceeded to kiss Ianto feverishly on the mouth, trying to make up for being distracted all week. His headache was finally lifting and Jack was relieved to release some of the week's tension.

A few hours later and the pair of them were lying comfortably tangled in Jack's cot-bed, fully sated. It was at this point that Jack decided to broach the subject that was quite important.

"Yan?"

"Mmm..."

"Could you do me a small favour tomorrow?"

"_What?"_ His tone was full of suspicion.

"Uh, well... on my way back, I was kinda spotted by a group of teenagers. Um, they saw what I did- were quite impressed actually, but they shouldn't be allowed to remember. Do you think you could Retcon them for me? It's just, I really don't wanna go round branded as a public menace, and although I know _I'm_ not on CCTV, they will be, and the police are sure to get round to questioning them eventually."

"Ugh Jack why do you keep doing this? Yes, fine! I will- but in the morning. Now can we get some proper sleep please? You've kept me up all week with your tossing and turning."

"Sorry." Jack cuddled Ianto closer and the two drifted off.

* * *

**Date: January 19 2009**

**Word Count: 1606**


	10. Retcon 10

**Retcon 10**

**Rated T (I think!)**

_Idea from Retcon 1-"Think about it Ianto, what would happen if people all around the city recognised someone they met over 40 years ago, who didn't look a day older? They'd start to ask questions. I don't want that- again." The last word was barely audible, and Ianto knew the discussion was over._

**Set in 1969 ish...**

* * *

Jack Harkness came home from work and kissing his wife asked her what was for dinner. Instead of replying, she turned from her position in front of the stove and asked him one question he had been dreading for a while now. " How old are you Jack?" her voice was strained, "because you never seem to age a day. It's my 50th birthday today, and although my hair is grey and I have wrinkles,you still look as young as the day we met."

"Don't ask me that, dearest," begged Jack, refusing to meet her stern gaze.

"If you can't answer me that Jack Harkness, then you can get out. I don't know what you are but I never want to see you again!"

"Please don't say that!" Jack's voice was barely above a whisper, but the torture it held was plain.

"I mean it Jack!" His wife was in tears too, "I wish I'd never met you!" at her last words Jack looked up, as tears continued to stream down both their cheeks. "If you really mean that, then I can make it happen-"

"I do," she replied, the words barely out of his mouth. Jack nodded sadly, before reaching beneath his cloak for the drawstring purse he had tied to his belt. He removed ten small white pills from inside it and placed them on the table between them. "If you take them all, I will never have existed for you." He said, before leaving through the same door he came.

Jack Harkness never looked back, making his way back towards the place he hated. As he entered Torchwood, he ignored the faces of those around him, not caring whether or not they noticed he'd been crying. Instead making his way up to Emily Holroyd's office. She looked up as he charged through the door. If she was surprised at his reappearance after he'd barely left an hour ago, she didn't show it.

"I need a place to stay."

Instead of asking awkward questions the woman just nodded and getting up, made her way over to the ancient safe in the corner. "You can stay in one of our safe houses, but you must pay the rent every week, on time, without fail." She handed him a key, with an address card attached. It was a ramshackle building near the docks, most lightly full of drunk sailors and whores, but Jack didn't care, it was a roof over his head when he wanted sleep, and there was room for his few belongings.

Jack established his reputation in the street that one night alone. No one had seen a man sleep with so many men and women in one night as this mysterious Captain Jack Harkness, but there was a terrifying, dark quality about him too. He was only there for six months, but by the end of it, he'd probably bedded every strumpet, gigolo and rent boy this side of Cardiff and drunk more than all of them combined, drinking himself to oblivion. He'd also made a reputation for himself in every bar in the area, as being the one who could drink the most potent liqueur without getting drunk, but once drunk could stir up the worst bar brawl in seconds.

Emily noticed his erratic and destructive behaviour, but ignored it. Alice Guppy encouraged it- it gave her more research material. Eventually however, Emily summoned him into her office, telling him to get out of the safe house and sort himself out. He ignored her, but when his reckless actions caused the death of a child one day, he stopped.

Jack Harkness disappeared. He went AWOL from Torchwood for weeks. The safe house he'd been staying in was empty and there was no trace of him. The only clue was from a friend of his ex-wife, now happily married to someone else, who'd seen a man of his description watching the house once. Eventually when Jack returned to Torchwood, it was without a word of explanation of his whereabouts and he was back to his usual self. He was never found drunk on the job again.

* * *

**Carrie's back! Well, I've a an idea, whether or not I get any more is another story, pun not intended. But I had to work bloody hard for this one so yeah-**

** Not so much a nice story, but I figured if it was a first time broken heart for Jack (since becoming immortal that is) it wouldn't be nice.**

**Hope you like it & Thank you if you Review! ; )**

**February 15, 2009**


	11. Retcon 11 Valet Service

**Retcon 11**

**Valet Service**

A taxi pulled up outside a service station and valet in Cardiff, allowing Ianto Jones to alight. He was dressed as usual in his smart, three piece suit and paused to straighten his already perfect tie before walking into the reception area of the valet service. "Mr Jones?" Ianto inclined his head slightly and stepped towards the man who had spoken. "Yours is the big black SUV, yes?" continued the attendant. He looked out of place behind the tall desk, dressed in greasy overalls and looking as if he belonged underneath a car.

"That's right," replied Ianto, with a pleasant smile.

"'m afraid we're going ta charge you extra, sir- that green slime stuff was real tough ta get off the interior." Ianto had been expecting that after the state the SUV had been brought in the night before. In fact he was surprised it wasn't more; it wouldn't have been the first time Torchwood was charged over and above the usual going rate for a car clean, after all, alien blood wasn't like everyday mud, even if it did, on occasion have some resemblance. Ianto supposed that the perfunctory clean he had tried to give the vehicle before delivering it here, as well as the plastic interior covers he now insisted on lining the boot, must have helped with the mess, keeping the costs down.

"That's all right James, I'm sure my Boss will understand."

If Ianto Jones noticed James' surprise at being on first name terms with him, he didn't show it. It took a moment for the young man to recover, but when he did manage to carry on, Ianto showed no sign he'd noticed the pause. "Uh, yes. About that… you see my boss wants to speak to you if that's all right sir?" Ianto raised an inquiring eyebrow, but agreed to meet the manager. "He's right through there sir." The man pointed towards a door with his grimy fingers. James reluctance to follow him did not escape Ianto's attention, but he didn't mind. Ianto was used to meeting complete strangers and quickly establishing a report with them, it was what made him so good at his job. In fact Ianto considered himself well versed in first impressions.

"Mr Tew? I'm Ianto Jones, nice to meet you." Ianto started, reading the man's name and position on the door, before entering with his hand extended. "Hmph," Mr Tew muttered, grudgingly shaking hands. He was a portly man, with heavy jowls and didn't look very impressed at the disturbance, despite requesting the meeting himself. "So, you're the owner of that big black thing are you?"

"Actually, no." Ianto replied graciously, "It is a company vehicle. I am just responsible for it's maintenance."

"Right. So tell me Mr… eh, Jones. Why is it that that thing comes here once a fortnight, all regular like and when you leave, there's never a trace on our books the vehicle has ever been here? And none of my men remember working on it? Even the CCTV shows no record!"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know this happens if there are no records?" Ianto asked politely. The man, who was a little red in the face, after his outburst stuttered on an answer before growling, "Because I remember!"

Ianto nodded slowly before replying with ease, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't help you. If you need your CCTV fixed, I can recommend someone reliable, but as for your workers, I have no idea why they don't remember. Perhaps ours is just an unremarkable car?" Ianto paused standing up from his seat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make," he said and strode from the room, shutting the door swiftly behind him. Once he was out of ear shot, Ianto tapped his coms, which seemed almost permanently attached to his ear and spoke to Jack. "Jack?" he muttered, "can you bring over some special coffee? We might have a problem with the valet service..." He gave the address and waited.

Twenty minutes later Jack strode through the reception area, his coat as usual, flapping behind him. James, who had long ago gone back to reading the newspaper in front of him, looked up and watched Jack as he made his way over to Ianto. He stared at the two men having a hushed conversation before Jack entered the office. "Mr Tew, good to meet you at last," Jack offered a hand, "Jack Harkness- Ianto has told me so much about your excellent valet services to my SUV..." James heard no more, because at that moment, Ianto Jones, who had followed shortly after his boss, shut the door behind him with a snap, effectively cutting off any further eavesdropping by James.

Once he'd entered the room, Ianto ignored the current conversation between Jack and Mr Tew and began making coffee for the three of them. He made one cup, pouring it directly from the compact flask Jack had given him, and another two from the reasonable facilities available. Once made, he turned with the mugs on a tray, and handed one each to Jack and Mr Tew, taking the last for himself.

"Have I told you about Ianto's excellent coffee making skills?" Asked Jack, changing the subject and relaxing back into his chair, "He's a very talented young man," smiled Jack. Ianto blushed, knowing exactly what Jack was referring to, even if Mr Tew did not. The older man looked confused at being served coffee by one of these men from Torchwood, but still sipped the tasty liquid and eventually managed to ask his question again. "Ah, that," said Jack lazily, "That would be because Torchwood, is a secret organisation, who..." Jack stopped, grinning, because at that moment Mr Tew's head dropped to his chest, a snore resonating from deep in his throat. Ianto was just in time to catch the empty coffee mug as it slipped from his slack grasp. "I suppose now I'll have to go and find another valet service." He sighed, "Can't have him remembering anything more about Torchwood." It was the third valet in as many weeks. Ianto was beginning to wonder if he might be better off doing the job himself.

The two man left Mr Tew sleeping peacefully, shutting the door behind them. "Best not to disturb the boss for now," grinned Jack, in James' direction. The man nodded silently looking apprehensively towards the door. Mr Tew could be a fearsome man when he was in a bad mood, which he ultimately would be is this man's smug expression was anything to go by. He was entirely confused however when Mr Tew left his office smiling several hours later, having had an excellent nap at his desk.

* * *

**Okay, well it's taken me a while to post it, and I still don't think it's quite right, but I've decided to post it anyway, Let me know what you think?**

**Hopefully another soon. ; ) Carrie**


	12. Retcon 3 again

Retcon 3

A/n: A re-edit of ch 3, with quite a few changes, so I thought I'd post it as a new story, at least for now and then put it into the ch 3 slot in a few days. Will try to post a proper new Retcon story soon too. Sorry if that's what you were hoping for.

Set before Gwen was working for Torchwood.

"Jack Bloody Harkness!"

The loud cry came from a formidable looking, middle aged woman, standing behind the police cordon which had just been erected, forcing her off her own property. She was tall and slim, but there were heavy lines on her face. Suzie had identified the site as having Rift activity that morning, so Jack had called the rest of the team in slightly earlier than usual to investigate. They had spent a short while looking into possible causes, before leaving the hub in the stoic hands of one Ianto Jones; Jack's newest addition to the team, though he had yet to do more than the duties of a butler! Suzie thought. En route to the location, Tosh had intercepted an early police report on an incident in the same precinct reporting a 'mysterious' death and requesting a medical examiner before a body was removed. Jack, who was driving, went even faster, if that were possible and arrived shortly after, much to the obvious disapproval of the local police.

Jack turned to look at the woman who had called him, the voice sounding vaguely familiar to him, though he wasn't sure why. As soon as he turned, Jack froze and all the colour drained from his face faster than his hand brake turns. Suzie, who had hung back a little to speak to Jack, before entering the house, was curious at the reaction from the Captain. Usually he was a closed book when it came to what he was thinking, or his true feelings on things- he would make a good match to that Ianto Jones, who was just as emotionless. The open shock on Jack's face this time was refreshing to her, in a terrifying way.

"Are you okay, Jack?" she asked cautiously.

He didn't reply straight away, in fact he actually ignored her completely, making his way instead, over to the impatient, blonde woman. She looked as if she had once been very pretty, but was not ageing well Suzie thought. Suzie couldn't hear the conversation between Jack and the woman, from where she was standing half way between the house and the SUV, but when the woman took a seat on the low wall surrounding her property, it was clear she was going to wait for him. 'Don't hold your breath,' Suzie thought, expecting the woman to still be waiting after they had all gone home.

Jack joined Suzie and they followed the rest of his team inside, without a word from Jack on what had just happened, despite Suzie's attempts at questioning him. He'd become the closed book again, if a little paler than usual; their enigmatic leader, whom they all knew so very little about.

Jack seemed distracted throughout the mission, but the rest of the team seemed not to notice as they each got on with their individual tasks, and Suzie soon forgot Jack when she located what she immediately recognised as an alien vapour gun. She hesitated, about to grasp it, expecting Jack's usual caution, but received none. Owen shot her a raised eyebrow before getting back to the body he was examining, with a shrug. To be extra cautious Suzie pulled on a pair of protective gloves, something she never usually bothered with, unless specifically told to by the Captain.

When Jack and the team left the small, terrace cottage, Tosh had only found the remains of an alien detonator amongst the rift energy. Jack seemed to mentally shake himself before he was back to giving orders, "Right. Owen, Tosh and Suzie, I want you to take the SUV back to the Hub. Tosh I want you to analyse that thing, Owen- autopsy, and Suzie -check that detonator isn't leaking radiation or any other substance that could possibly be lethal and I know its a pain, but you're also on Retcon duty-" He ordered, tossing a container of the pills to her. "I'm going out and will be back later, tell Ianto to have a coffee waiting for me when I get back." The team threw curious glances at his retreating back, but headed for the SUV anyway.

Once settled at the hub, Suzie brought up a map of the city's CCTV cameras. Curiosity getting the better of her, she ran a trace to find the Captain. Eventually she located him entering an old pub, with the woman of earlier on his arm. They made an interesting pair; Jack, much younger than the woman, but his old fashioned manner not looking out of place for once, he was a true gentleman as he held open the door and removed her coat. Leaving the CCTV footage at the corner of her screen, Suzie quickly set a program to alert her when Jack left the pub.

Less than half an hour later, a small alarm emitted from Suzie's computer. It alerted her to Jack's departure, the CCTV following as he stepped alone from the Pub this time and started to make his way back to the Hub. She only caught a glimpse of his face as he exited, but the dark expression which flickered across his handsome features worried her. Suzie quickly hacked into the remote closed circuit television which operated in the pub and looked for the woman. She found her slumped, seemingly asleep in a corner booth, a half finished pint in front of her and an empty glass opposite her. "Tell Tea-boy the Captain's on his way," said Suzie absently, to no-one in particular. Tosh passed on the message.

What have you been up to Captain? Suzie mused, staring at Jack's rapidly advancing figure. Retcon perhaps, but why?

Suzie did not get her answer as to why the woman had been dosed with Retcon, until a few weeks later, when checking up on the woman, found that a divorce had just been filed, between Joanne Harding and one 'Jack Harkness'. She smiled smugly, not all your secrets can you keep from me, my Captain. Less than a week later Suzie had shot Jack in the forehead and watched him rise from the dead, before shooting herself and taking the Captain's secrets with her to the grave.

A re-edit of ch 3, with quite a few changes, so I thought I'd post it as a new story, at least for now and then put it into the ch3 slot in a few days.

First published: 04 Dec 2008

Re-edit published: 04 May 2009


	13. Retcon 13

**Retcon 13**

_Slightly different Retcon story I know, but let me know what you think..._

**Argument with the Teaboy**

At first, Owen had delighted in the argument that had started between Jack and the new tea-boy. He'd relished the thought of Jack giving the Newbie a dressing down in front of the whole team and the tea-boy backing down with his tail between his legs. Jack was terrifying when he was pissed off,as Owen knew from experience and wasn't afraid to admit it. But it hadn't happened that way. Instead of airing the laundry in public, Ianto had somehow persuaded Jack to shut his office door, _and_ to sit down. The Captain he knew was never this civilised. Owen was only mildly impressed, he'd been looking forward to hearing the argument and now was forced to just peer out of the autopsy bay surreptitiously at intervals to watch the silent, yet heated discussion between the two men.

Neither man in Jack's office was talking with raised voices and sound was muffled in the glass-walled office, but Owen could see the obvious tension between them. Ianto had started this argument about something he wanted precisely two days after he'd got his precious new coffee machine. It was a state of the art model and Jack's argument that the coffee Ianto made with the old machine was good enough, had fallen to the wayside when Ianto had brought in some coffee in a small flask, made from his own new coffee machine at home. Jack had given him a blank cheque and left the prissy Newbie to it. Owen could think of a few things he would rather do with a blank cheque if Jack ever went near him with one. Instead, Owen had to fill in stupid requisite forms every time he wanted something- even a restock on boring medical supplies- as if he would try stealing _them_. Ianto went through each form before they reached Jack for signing anyway, so he'd spot any anomalies in the order form if there ever was any. That boy was sharp on files and paperwork, no doubt about it, but Owen still felt like a child, not trusted with a pair of scissors.

"Jack, you can't keep doing this," Ianto's voice implored. "It looks suspicious. I thought this was a secret organisation? If you keep it up, at this rate you are going to run out of those pills by next month."

Owen had no idea what the argument was about this time but neither man looked to be backing down in a hurry. The face off had lasted half an hour already and they appeared to have reached a stale-mate. Owen had tried asking Suzie and Tosh what it was about, but had had no luck. He'd also tried questioning the Teaboy himself, but the man was as reticent and evasive as Jack and there was no way Owen was gonna ask his boss.

All Owen had managed to hear was snatches of conversations when the two men thought they were alone. Ianto always fell silent, ending the conversation before Owen could hear anything to explain what was going on- it was like he was attuned to picking up the presence of another human being before they came anywhere near him. Every time, whatever it was Ianto wanted, Jack refused. Now, eventually Ianto had come down from the Tourist Office one afternoon, carrying down the latest delivery of medical and stationery supplies, to have it out with Jack. "May I speak to you in your office please, sir?" he'd said tersely after making and distributing fresh coffee. Jack had paused, hand mid-reach for his own blue and white coffee mug, which was the last on the tray Ianto carried. Seeing Ianto's expression Jack had sighed and placing his hands on his hips for the moment, raised an eyebrow expectantly. Ianto hadn't said a word, instead heading up to Jack's office, taking the tray with him. Jack was left standing in the middle of the hub without his coffee fix. Ianto paused at the door, looking expectantly back at Jack until the older man followed in resignation.

" -You've been giving the poor man a single pill of Retcon once a week, every week since I've been here, probably longer."

"It's not always the same delivery man Ianto and we have no evidence it can cause any long term damage. It's been used by Torchwood over the last hundred years or so without any effect-"

"And that was once a week, every week, for a prolonged length of time was it?"

Jack stopped mid flow.

"No..."

"Well then, you have no evidence to the contrary and DHL delivery personnel could end up with major memory problems later on in life."

"There's still no evidence of that." Ianto just waited. He knew he was right and that if he persisted Jack would give in, simply because it was easier than continuing to argue, and he had nothing to lose except perhaps a little pride, which was also minimised because Ianto was the only member of Torchwood who knew anything about it. "Alright fine, I see your point!" Jack finally relented, "but what do you suggest we do about it? There is no way I am allowing our special stationery to be delivered under the name of Torchwood and them remembering where we are!"

"You can still do it your way- just decrease the frequency of the orders."

"And how's that gonna work? We've already run out of elastic bands!"

"That's because Owen insists on keeping a large supply around his wrist. They are also flicked around the hub far too often when you all get bored during a quiet week." Ianto explained patiently. "No, we can just increase the quantity of stock. Just order enough for a month, and then we needn't have a weekly delivery." He explained.

"A month?! And where the hell are we gonna keep all those paper clips? And what about the medical supplies- they need special storage conditions."

"I have taken the liberty of creating a suitable space below the main levels of the hub. There are also suitable storage facilities there for the extra medical supplies." Ianto didn't mention it was just above the corridor where Lisa lay, heavily sedated by the extra Torchwood drugs Ianto had been sure to order. He was sure Jack would never check Owen's requisite forms, not only did he have the notorious handwriting of a Doctor, but the list was endless, with all the official, long winded names of the drugs.

"You've got this all planned out." Jack realised.

"I like to be prepared, sir."

The older man growled, "Fine, have it your way! But Ianto-" Ianto paused, already on his way out; "You are personally responsible for making sure we have the correct medical supplies at _all_ times and DON'T expect me to relent on anything else for at least the next month!"

Ianto just smiled and left Jack's office. Owen was thoroughly pissed off by the slight smile that crossed the Teaboy's effeminate features, before the impassive mask was back once more. So, Teaboy had got what he wanted at last. He must have something over Jack, he thought. Owen was halted in his musings by a new email from the Captain regarding an amended ordering policy, which they were all expected to follow from now on.

Two weeks later Ianto was summoned into the Captain's office by the man himself. Jack had been leaning on the railing outside his office, silently surveying the efficient work of his team, when he'd spotted his newest employee entering the main hub from the direction of the Archives and Stores. Ianto looked up and followed Jack as he returned to his office. Nervously he knocked before being called to "Enter". Ianto stood stiffly, hands behind his back, in front of Jack, who was now sitting back behind his desk. The older man looked up from the file he had just opened and handed the younger man the file. Glancing at the heading Ianto recognised them as the pre-requisite forms Owen had apparently filled out.

"Are you sure these figures are right?" Jack queried, "There are some pretty large orders for what I recognise as very strong sedatives and pain-killers in there." Ianto's stomach dropped to his feet, as Jack continued, "I thought Owen preferred to use the milder drugs?"

"I… I b-believe they are correct, sir." Ianto stuttered, "but if you would like me to triple check-"

"No, no, that's fine Ianto, if you've checked, then I'll sign it. Although… I do seem to be missing quite a number of Retcon pills, I was sure there were more last week. You could look into that for me instead. It seems someone is using up our Retcon stock- You look into it some more and also ask Owen, see if he knows where they're going."

_A week later_

"Sir, about the Retcon going missing-"

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten about that to be honest. You found something?"

"Owen, sir. According to Suzie he finds the pills 'too small' and therefore not important enough to pick up. Suzie said she'd seen him drop a bottle on the autopsy table last week, and was not too careful in retrieving them all. I have since found pills all over the place, including in the backs of cupboards, in the medical waste, on the floor etc."

"Owen's been wasting and losing them?"

"It would seem that way, sir."

"How much other stuff has he been wasting at Torchwood's expense?" Jack sighed, "Okay, I'll talk to him, and thanks Ianto. Send him in here on your way out?"

"Owen, the Captain would like to see you." Owen was very pissed off when he found out why, that bloody _Teaboy_ must be causing trouble. He hadn't spilled any Retcon pills. Jack had made him promise to be more careful in future and because he'd agreed, rather than argue his innocence with the Captain, it made him look guilty. Not only of wasting the medical supplies, but also of lying to Jack. He decided he'd make extra mess for the Teaboy to clean up today, starting with the dissection of a particularly messy alien corpse. The goo would keep him cleaning late into the night.

-T-

It was over three months later, while Jack and Ianto were lying sated in Jack's bunker, after the young man had propositioned Jack with the stopwatch, that Jack suddenly apologised. "What for, sir?"

"Please Ianto, you're lying naked in my bed and after what we've just done, you can really drop the 'sir' now. Unless you want a game of-"

"No, Jack. But- what's the apology for?"

"A few months back, you said we didn't know the psychological effects of Retcon, and that until we do, it should only be used sparingly. You were right. Those pills do have an affect on the brain, we know now, after this whole Max and Suzie thing what kind of affect it can have if taken regularly and I'm sorry I was so stubborn about it before."

"Well… I'm sorry too. I should have noticed Suzie taking the Retcon pills and I didn't; blaming it on Owen's carelessness with the pills instead. I'm sorry."

"Forgive and forget?" Jack asked, kissing Ianto before he could reply. Ianto managed a slight nod before Jack made good of his promise to make him forget his own name and left him completely distracted.

* * *

_Thanks for reading folks & sorry it took so long! :P Review if you like. Also, if you're interested check out cjh4ever's short stories 'Family Tales' I recently helped with some ideas for that. The story's called 'Wee Beastie' and starts around Chapter 48._

_Carrie ; )_


	14. Retcon 14 He's Back, Back Again

**Retcon 14**

Summary/ Inspiration: What exactly happened to Jack during the time the Doctor dropped him off on the Plass and him meeting up with the Torchwood team? After all, it _was_ dark when he met the team, yet is was _light_ when he said his farewells to the Doctor…

This is my take on the action...

**He's Back, Back Again**

Jack practically skipped onto the concrete block beside the water fountain. He was excited about going to meet his team, and happy the Doctor had _wanted_ him to go travelling again in the TARDIS. He'd earned his place in that team and was relieved to be back on the right side of the Time Lord. As well as that, his team wasn't dead, Martha had saved the world and he was still alive. As the lift descended, a quiet thought occurred to him, seeding a doubt he'd previously managed to push to the back of his mind- _did the doctor want him to stay because he wasn't ready for this just yet?_ Jack shook his head, as if shaking away the doubt. Of course he was ready! He was Captain Jack Harkness… _Freak._ He ignored the taunting voice. It would fade; the Doctor had said it would just take time for the lingering effects of the Time Lord to disappear completely from his thoughts.

He was Captain Jack Harkness… he bounces back from death at the drop of a hat- Although it was a little longer than that at the moment, he conceded reluctantly, as he stepped off the lift, rolling his shoulders gingerly, which were still a little stiff. Repetitive Strain Injury didn't usually last _a year_ without a single break for recovery. There was no knowing exactly what effect his time in captivity would have on his body; and Jack for one wasn't looking forward to finding out. Still, he shrugged, at least I'm back, plenty o' time to recover now. He checked his coat pocket for the tiny liquid purple pills the Doctor had given him, to help speed his recovery, reassured when he felt them still there, beside a replica mobile phone of the one he'd lost on the Valiant.

Ascending the stairs to his office he was surprised to find a lock on the door. There was no way he'd figure out which of his many keys it was, if he even had the right key, he concluded, so Jack just used his wrist strap on the basic lock, before stepping just inside his office, inhaling deeply. The strong smell of antique wood and polish, mixed with gun oil and a whole myriad of unique smells assaulted his nostrils. It was almost exactly as he'd left it. The only noticeable change was that all the paperwork was completed. There was just a neat, tiered pile in the centre of his desk of new reports. Glancing briefly over the dates he found there was one for each week he'd been away, listing each of the missions the team had undertaken, how it had been dealt with and the number of casualties or Retcon victims. Jack was impressed, but he could spot Ianto's handiwork a mile off and this clearly spoke of the organised proficiency Jack knew so well. He was grateful to the young man for his help; at least he would be up to date with current affairs.

Jack sat behind his desk and slowly began to read through the reports. Two weeks worth of reports later and Jack felt he needed a break; and _where were the rest of the team? _He replaced the reports back into piles to read later, a little less tidy than earlier, but that didn't really matter.

Jack turned and made his way towards the ladder in the floor that led to his private bunker, descending the narrow ladder. He gave a surprised yelp, when the muscles across his back and shoulders protested at the strain he'd just put them under. Having his arms in shackles so long had really affected the muscles; it would be a while before he was back to normal, well- as normal as 'The Freak' ever got. Jack shook his head, ridding his mind of the thought and stopped using his arms and aching upper body for support, descending the remaining stairs without hands. Once on level ground Jack removed his shirt and headed for the shower. It was just what he felt he needed to soothe the aching and still protesting muscles. Upon discovering lifting his arms to remove his undershirt was even more agony than earlier, and could not be ignored, Jack sourced one of the liquid, purple pills the Doctor had given him and simply ripped the T-shirt, throwing the tattered remains into the bin.

When he stepped from his bunker, almost an hour later Jack felt immeasurably better, if a little tired. He still hadn't quite established a normal sleeping routine yet, and tired more easily. He wondered what the team would think if he asked them to take on a few of the night shifts. Owen wouldn't be happy and Tosh wouldn't be much use, not being a night owl, but Ianto and Gwen would cope between them he thought. He'd been so lost in his own thoughts,that he'd completely missed Gwen Cooper staring at his descent from his office towards the coffee machine in disbelief.

"Jack?" It was almost doubtful, as if she couldn't believe it was really him, as if she thought he was a ghost, an hallucination. Until he glanced up and grinned brightly. "Hey Gwen, where is everybody?" Gwen's mouth worked to form words several times before she finally managed to utter a sound.

"You're back!" Thousands of emotions played across her open face, too fast for Jack to interpret.

"Really?" Jack glanced behind him in jest, "Where?" He grinned innocently back at her.

A tight smile graced Gwen's lips, a tiny acknowledgement of the joke before her eyes filled with tears. The faux smile on Jack's face slackened, as he realised he needed to tread more carefully. "Gwen, why don't we go up to my office and talk for a bit, yeah?" he suggested, stepping closer and cautiously putting an arm around her shaking shoulders. _Well this is going well,_ Jack thought, he'd been aiming for a lighter atmosphere when he came back. Maybe meeting the whole team at once would have been better…

Just as they started up the metal stairs Gwen seemed to pull herself together somewhat, "You've got a lot of answering to do Harkness!" She started bravely, as tears still filled her eyes. "If you think you can come back here like nothing hap-"

"I know Gwen," Jack said sincerely, meeting her gaze, "Just- let's go to my office and talk, okay?" Reluctantly Gwen let him continue to lead her up the stairs.

Once they were both up in his office Jack poured a large measure of brandy into glass tumblers from his decanter. Into one glass he slipped a short-term Retcon pill, before handing it to Gwen, and seating himself comfortably behind his desk.

"So, where are the others?" Jack asked, still trying to roll out the tension from his stiff shoulders. He took a sip of his drink and subconsciously Gwen mimicked the action before answering his question with a shrug. "Got called out I s'pose. I was ordered to sleep-in by the rest of the team. Apparently I work too hard."

A smile graced Jack's lips, so they'd managed without him. Well, that's okay then, he thought.

"Where've you been Jack?"

The direct question surprised him coming from Gwen; he was expecting her to be a little more subtle, more understanding. His gaze flickered to her face before darting away; he couldn't let her see the emotions the question stirred up. Looking everywhere but towards her Jack sighed heavily.

"Tell me Jack."

He swallowed, glancing back at her, gauging what to tell her, how much he could say before he came undone. The Doctor had been right, he wasn't ready for this. "I'm sorry" He muttered gruffly getting gingerly to his feet, "I can't do this now." _he was right,_ "Can we talk about something else?" he asked almost desperately. The pain in his back was returning and he no longer wanted to talk.

Gwen took a huge gulp at the remnants of the liquid, Dutch courage he realised, after her next comment, "No Jack, you can't just shut me away!" She stood up abruptly, "I wanna kno-" Gwen's words started to slur, getting higher in pitch, "Ha'you drugged-?"

"I'm sorry" he whispered. She'd barely finished before Jack stepped forward to catch her boneless frame.

The sudden move caused a jolt of pain across his back and Jack hissed in agony, his aching muscles showing their disapproval and with a grunt of pain and effort, Jack quickly lifted her in fiercely protesting arms. For his plan to work he'd need to place Gwen at her desk, make it look like she'd just fallen asleep there in the middle of working. It wouldn't be the first time.

Task completed, Jack staggered up to his office. He was about to 'crash' and this was gonna be painful with out the TARDIS soothing his thoughts and some sort of pain-killer in his system. Jack just made it onto his cramped bed before pain ripped through him, and he blacked out to the sounds of his own screams.

-T-

Jack didn't know how long he'd been out when he woke up the second time, but if his aching throat was anything to go by, he'd been out for the count and probably still screaming for many hours. The first time Jack had woken, it'd been himself, screaming that had done it, before he controlled himself and fell silent. He'd managed to at least remove his shoes and shirt, which was now badly creased, before exhaustion and phantom pain, memories of death, and recovery agony all mingled once more into pained whimpers. He managed to keep the sound to a minimum, but he'd have to wipe the audio from the Hub's recorded sound files later. Getting fully dressed again, Jack downed the glass of water he found on his bedside without a thought as to how it had arrived there. If he'd questioned it, or the freshly folded shirt, he may have guessed correctly- Ianto knew about the screaming, and had probably deleted the relevant sound files for him already. Instead, Jack just dressed in the shirt, refilled and downed the glass of water, before replacing it, empty, back on the side table.

When he climbed the ladder to his office there was no sign of Gwen and the lights across the hub had dimmed automatically- that meant it was after 7 p.m. Looking around Jack spotted the signs the team had been back; take-away remains in the bin, half drunk coffee mugs- they'd left in a hurry, silently flashing alert on the rift monitor. Making his way towards Tosh's computer Jack traced the report's status: Responding…

So, his team were out on an alert. Jack read on. Blowfish! He hadn't seen one of them in years, but neither had the team. Deciding the relatively neutral territory and fairly harmless alert would be good for meeting the team, Jack holstered his Webley to his belt, struggled into his great-coat and exited the hub.

Travel from the Plass was tricky, but not impossible, he'd flagged a taxicab and directed the driver to "Drive North, North East, until I give you further instructions." He thought the alert was in a residential area, Butetown, but he couldn't be sure, not having travelled around Cardiff in a year. There were a few things he hadn't done in a year, he was still getting used to feeding himself, and still preferred a spoon to a fork, with the prongs which seemed to want to cause him harm. "Left here!" He said quickly, glancing back at the PDA he was holding, the blue screen casting an eerie glow on his face. After a few more instructions Jack found what he was looking for- the SUV, lights flashing, and a red sports car, doors open but rear wheels shot out.

Jack patted his pockets and realising he had yet to get some currency, took out his Torchwood ID. Flashing it at the driver, he ordered the man to drive as far away, as fast as he dared, before allowing the man to view the Webley he now held in one hand. The man didn't think twice, putting the car in reverse and following the government officials instructions to the letter.

Jack sighed and silently stole towards the house which had the most lights on, and the sounds of a commotion going on. When he approached the front door he tensed on spotting the front door ajar a few inches. If Ianto was still the last member to enter situations in formation, then something must be serious if Ianto's neglected to shut the door properly. Jack entered, took in the situation and fired, there was no negotiating with the creature if it already had it's own hostage and a weapon.

The whole of his team froze for what felt like ages. Ianto was first to move, looking across the barrel of his gun, before deducing correctly; turning on his heel to see Captain Jack Harkness in his full glory, grinning back.

"He kids, d'ya miss me...?" He laughed.

* * *

_Phew! Finally it's finished._ You'll notice the -T- break, they're a new addition to a bit I got stuck on. I hope it still reads alright and makes sense. Perhaps I'll go back and add more, creating a seamless flow, but for now, let me know what you think of this. It's been in the 'pipeline' for ooh, 6 months? More soon, but they're all in the same, um, state as this one was (half finished), so again, might take a while, but I'm trying to establish a better routine for writing, so maybe I'll improve!

Carrie;-)


	15. Retcon 15

**Retcon 15**

_A/n: I think this is taking on the format of a previous story, but hopefully nobody will mind_

_

* * *

_

_'Torchwood Supplies 1'_

Owen scowled fiercely, throwing his scalpel back onto the tray, before making his way up to the bank of computers surrounding the techie geeks. Both were deeply engrossed in their work and neither acknowledged him, which Owen just thought rude. Tosh was examining a gadget that they thought might be able to transfer information from one source to another without having to patch the two technologies and match formats. She was currently testing it with compatible technologies, an iPod and her computer, shifting the entire contents of the library onto the computer in a matter of seconds. It needed fine tuning though, as the song list was out of order.

Suzie looked to be taking apart a nasty looking weapon Owen didn't recognise- Owen would rather leave her to it. And so he found himself huffing audibly to the walls as he waited, growling up at his Boss's office. Yet another 'argument' had broken out between Jack and the Teaboy, Owen was beginning to wonder if it was Jack's doing, so he could have hot angry sex later. Whatever the reason this time; Owen's coffee, which had been due half an hour ago, was currently non-existent.

"What's _your_ problem?" asked Suzie, a slight smirk gracing her pretty face as she tilted her head at him.

"Teaboy"

"Oh yes? What's he done this time?"

"He's _late;_ with my coffee!"

"He's also busy with the Captain." she replied absently.

Tosh glanced up towards Jack's office; the two men were framed behind the glass, Jack leaning across his desk, a frown on his face, Ianto standing straight and tall, a calm expression. "You shouldn't be so hard on him Owen," she said quietly, "he does his best." She wasn't entirely sure what Ianto did besides spend a lot of time in the archives, but whatever he did for her was always faultless to the letter. He seemed eager to please, prove himself for some reason. Tosh felt he more than earned a place on the team, the archives were looking more like an archives now, and the search times for specific items were considerably reduced.

Just then all three of them glanced up as Ianto exited Jack's office, watching him as he silently made his way towards the exit. The young man didn't seem to notice that all eyes in the room were focussed on him, or if he did he showed no outward sign of it, quickly striding towards to garage where the SUV was parked.

Jack took a moment to acknowledge the movement in the corner of his eye, too intent was he at following and admiring the sleek lines of the suit their newest recruit wore, but when he did notice Owen stealing towards the kitchen, his response was swift. "Don't even think about it Owen Harper." Owen scowled and looked over his shoulder towards Jack, he was surprised to find the man had not moved from his position at the door to his office and, had Owen not been glaring so hard at the man who had stopped him making his own coffee with the brand new machine, he would have marvelled at the way Jack seemed to effortlessly projected his voice across the hub. Instead Owen whined about coffee withdrawal and the Teaboy neglecting his job for hours.

"Owen, if you're that desperate for coffee you can get it the old fashioned way." The young Doctor looked at him blankly, "You know? Go out and buy some?" Owen's shoulders slumped.

"Where is the Teaboy anyway?" he asked petulantly.

"He's out running an errand- collecting food for our newest guest in the cells."

"Why can't they deliver?" he was still whining slightly. Jack didn't rise to the bate, instead explaining calmly and succinctly.

"Because, as Ianto just pointed out- what kinda Tourist Information Centre has pets of the carnivorous kind? They were asking questions when they arrived, and apparently it's irresponsible to Retcon drivers when they are expected to drive back." Jack sounded just like Ianto and they all smirked. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No Jack, you just sounded exactly like Ianto," replied Toshiko smiling softly.

"Yeah well, you would too if you'd had his reasoning in your ear for hours." Jack complained, "He must've been in a debating society or something- I couldn't get a single word in that he couldn't beat down and justify." He sounded impressed more than upset and once he had ensured Owen was not going near the coffee machine and on his way out for coffee instead, Jack returned to his office, settling behind his desk to work, until Ianto placed a cup of his magic coffee on his desk.

* * *

A/n: Very short and I'm not sure I like it. Might go back and tweak it. Or re-write it… As always, let me know what you think?

Carrie ; )

_July 2009_


End file.
